Marvel Warriors
Marvel Warriors is a game published by Disney and developed by Koei Tecmo Games for PlayStation 3, Xbox360, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch and PC. Story Earth's most powerful villains combine their powers to conquer the entire world but it awakens powerful evil to destroy the entire multiverse now it's up to greatest heroes of Marvel Universe to combine their power and destroy this terrible threat once and for all. Gameplay This games plays like Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi you control 3 characters which have not only musou attacks but tag team attacks and slash your way through armies of A.I.M, Purifiers, HYDRA Terrorists and brood as well as another villains. Character Roster Heroes The Avengers *Captain America *Thor *Iron Man *Hulk *Ms.Marvel *Spider-Man *Hawkeye *She-Hulk *Wolverine *Agent Venom *Black Widow *Blade *Black Panther *White Tiger *Daredevil *Scarlet Witch *Wonder Man *Nova (Sam Alexander) *Nova (Richard Rider) *Quicksilver *Luke Cage *Iron Fist *Dr. Strange X-Men *Cyclops *Phoenix *Warlock (Technarch) *Storm *Cable *Colossus *Forge *Bishop *Nightcrawler *Gambit *Beast *Rogue *Magneto *X-23 *Banshee *Genesis *Psylocke *Iceman Thunderbolts *Red Hulk *The Punisher *Ghost Rider *Deadpool *Electra *Red Leader Fantastic Four *Mr. Fantastic *The Thing *Human Torch *Invincible Woman Midnight Sons *Morbius *Jennifer Kale *Hellstorm *Man-Thing *Werewolf By Night Howling Commandos *Nick Fury *Quake *Man-Wolf *Warwolf *Vampire By Night *Lilith Guardians of the Galaxy *Star-Lord *Gamora *Drax the Drestroyer *Groot *Rocket Raccoon Others *Loki *Taskmaster *Toxin *Adam Warlock *Warpath *Sentry *Magneto *Dr. Doom *Lizard *Nightman Villains *Dormammu *Goblin Knight *Daken *Mr. Sinister *Grim Reaper *Green Goblin *Sabretooth *Juggernaut Collab Characters *Zhao Yun *Lu Bu *Ma Chao *Tadakatsu Honda *Magoichi Saika *Yukimura Sanada *Ryu Hayabusa *Ayane *Kasumi *Batman *Superman *Deathstroke *Sora *Cloud Strife *Squall Leonhart *Obi Wan Kenobi *Anakin Skywalker/Darth Wader *Master Yoda *Mickey Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy Voice Cast Heroes The Avengers *Captain America (Brian Bloom) *Thor (Chris Hemsworth) *Iron Man (Robert Downey Jr.) *Hulk (Fred Tatasciore) *Ms.Marvel (Jennifer Hale) *Spider-Man (Josh Keaton) *Hawkeye (Chris Cox) *She-Hulk (Maria Canals-Barrera) *Wolverine (Steve Blum) *Agent Venom (Matt Lanter) *Black Widow (Laura Bailey) *Blade (Wesley Snipes) *Black Panther (James Mathis III) *White Tiger (Caitlyn Tailor Love) *Daredevil (Brian Bloom) *Scarlet Witch (Kate Higgins) *Wonder Man (Phil LaMarr) *Nova (Sam) (Logan Miller) *Nova (Richard) (Troy Baker) *Quicksilver (Mark Hildreth) *Luke Cage (Terry Crews) *Iron Fist (Loren Lester) *Dr. Strange (Rick Pasqualone) X-Men *Cyclops (Scott Porter) *Phoenix (Jennifer Hale) *Warlock (Technarch) (David Corban) *Storm (Susan Dalian) *Cable (Fred Tatasciore) *Colossus (Chris Cox) *Forge (Roger Craig Smith) *Bishop (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Nightcrawler (Liam O'Brien) *Gambit (Tony Daniels) *Beast (Fred Tatasciore) *Rogue (Lenore Zann) *Magneto (Tom Kane) *X-23 (Tara Strong) *Banshee (Caleb Landry Jones) *Genesis (Brad Swaile) *Psylocke (Grey DeLisle) *Iceman (Shawn Ashmore) Thunderbolts *Red Hulk (Clancy Brown) *The Punisher (Thomas Jane) *Ghost Rider (Richard Grieco) *Deadpool (Nolan North) *Electra (Kathryn Cressida) *Red Leader (Jeffrey Combs) Fantastic Four *Mr. Fantastic (Dee Bradley Baker) *The Thing (David Boat) *Human Torch (Chris Evans) *Invincible Woman (Erin Torpey) Midnight Sons *Morbius (Nick Jameson) *Jennifer Kale (Grey DeLisle) *Hellstorm (Troy Baker) *Man-Thing (David Boat) *Werewolf By Night (Rob Paulsen) Howling Commandos *Nick Fury (Samuel L. Jackson) *Quake (Lacey Chabert) *Man-Wolf (Nolan North) *Warwolf (Crispin Freeman) *Vampire By Night (Jennifer Hale) *Lilith (Kimberly Brooks) Guardians of the Galaxy *Drax the Destroyer (David Sobolov) *Groot (Vin Diesel) *Rocket Raccoon (Greg Ellis) *Star-Lord (Steve Downes) *Gamora (Jennifer Hale) Others *Loki (Tom Hiddleston) *Taskmaster (Steve Blum) *Toxin (Topher Grace) *Adam Warlock (Kirk Thornton) *Warpath (James Marsters) *Sentry (Charlie Adler) *Dr. Doom (Paul Dobson) *Lizard (Dee Bradley Baker) *Nightman (Matt McColm) Villains *Dormammu (Michael T. Weiss) *Goblin Knight (Jason Marsden) *Daken (Quinton Flynn) *Mr. Sinister (Keith Ferguson) *Grim Reaper (Lance Henriksen) *Green Goblin (Steve Blum) *Sabretooth (Liev Schrieber) *Juggernaut (Fred Tatasciore) Collab Characters *Zhao Yun (Terrence Stone) *Lu Bu (Jamieson Price) *Ma Chao (David Beron) *Tadakatsu Honda (James Babson) *Magoichi Saika (Skip Stellrecht) *Yukimura Sanada (Johnny Yong Bosch) *Ryu Hayabusa (Troy Baker) *Ayane (Britney Lee Harvy) *Kasumi (Lauren Landa) *Batman (Kevin Conroy) *Superman (George Newbern) *Deathstroke (JG Hertzler) *Sora (Haley Joel Osment) *Cloud Strife (Steve Burton) *Squall Leonhart (Doug Erholtz) *Obi Wan Kenobi (Ewan McGregor) *Anakin Skywalker/Darth Wader (Hayden Christensen) *Master Yoda (Tom Kane) *Mickey Mouse (Bret Ivan) *Donald Duck (Tony Anselmo) *Goofy (Bill Farmer) Staff Director: Hisashi Koniuma Executive Producers: Jack Kirby, Steve Ditko, Joe Simon Composers: Haruki Yamada, Kenji Nakajo, Kensuke Inage, Masato Koike, MASA Theme Songs Opening: "Heart of the Storm" by Dragonforce Ending: "Live to Rise" by Soundgarden Trivia * This game dedicated to the memory of late Marvel creator Stan Lee. Category:Beat 'em Up Category:Koei Category:Marvel Category:Hack and Slash Category:Crossover Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PC Games Category:Maelstro0210's games Category:Maelstro0210's articles Category:Koei Tecmo Category:Omega Force